Collection of Additons
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: Additional stories for THC
1. A Chaotic Idea

House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 1187

Category: Additional

Prompt(s): _2\. Teachers and students switching roles for a day_

Addition: Written in First Person

* * *

Chaos, that's what had become of today. A disaster had come out of this seemingly wonderful idea. I too had been on board with it up until today actually came around and I saw what chaotic and disastrous consequences it conjured up.

It was a seemingly innocent idea, one that couldn't harm anyone. The teachers would pick a few select students to switch roles with them for a day. I had been overjoyed because this was new and exciting. This was _incredible_. They drew students' names out of goblets that had charms on them to choose a random student for each subject.

Transfiguration was the first class to have a student swapped with a professor, McGonagall picking my name out of the hat. Murmurs had swept across The Hall at that because of course _I_ would be chosen. Hermione Granger, the top of all my classes, one of the most studious Gryffindors. I was ecstatic at this; my face had lit up and not even Ron and Harry's snickers could make the feeling of happiness go away.

I'm surprised that the warning signs didn't go off in my head as the next students were chosen for their classes. I didn't pick up on it and I _know_ I should've, I know I was expected to. The class was Potions, and let's just say Snape wasn't happy as he read the two names that laid on the piece of paper he held.

"Fred and George Weasley," he had said, depression and dread evident in his tone. I should've known at that point, that chaos would erupt and everything would be a mess when today came. But I was too excited, too overjoyed to even pay _that_ much attention. It was a massive mistake on my part, because I hadn't paid enough attention to fit the possibilities into my planning. I was too focused on my own joy.

Luna Lovegood was called next, and although Professor Trelawney seemed hesitant to give away Divination, relief was evident on her features. I had to admit, the class seemed like a perfect fit for the girl; she was off in her own world more often than not and had an almost mystical element about her. Rumors had spread last year that she was a Seer, though she wasn't _actually_. She would say things that made sense to only a select few, and her words held deep meanings, despite their appearances. She was a perfect fit and I couldn't help but smile at her as she walked back towards the rest of us.

Flying was something everyone was apprehensive about. It was called right after Divination, so we didn't have to wait long to see who would take over for Madam Hooch for a day. Ginny Weasley was called and no one knew _what_ to think. She came from a long line of Quidditch players, so that _had_ to be an upside to the whole situation because _surely_ she knew how to fly on a broom properly.

Yet, she wasn't on a Quidditch team and hardly anyone had seen her practice flying before. So what if she _was_ terrible and wasn't able to do a good enough job? What if students got hurt? But I wasn't worried, not as much as my housemates were, anyway. She had a confident smile on her face and her posture was relaxed so we couldn't have had anything to worry about.

Harry and Ron weren't called, which wasn't a surprise to me, though they seemed slightly upset that I had gotten chosen when they hadn't. But besides flying, I don't think there was anything those two would be good at teaching. They weren't exactly star pupils, if their study habits could be anything to go off of, not that I'd ever tell _them_ that. Besides, I was fairly confident in who all had been chosen as professors. But my mind had blanked on those who were teaching Potions. It was as if my mind had blocked out that detail, its task being to convince me that this was a stunning idea, and if I planned enough _nothing_ could go wrong.

So I didn't worry. I talked with Professor McGonagall as often as I could, studying and slaving over the spells list she'd given me, an entire week I spent devising a good lesson plan for the day. The teachers would try and attend every class they could, and we'd be tasked with giving them their tables the morning of. For those who were in Gryffindor it would be my job to give them their tables, Fred and George's for Slytherin, Lavender for Ravenclaw, and Neville for Hufflepuff. I was still absolutely _ecstatic_.

Two nights before today occured, I had finally managed to perfect the tables and lesson plans I would be giving out. I was relieved and filled with anticipation because I simply couldn't wait. I had planned all of what would happen today in my head and it was too much to bear. Yet, I still managed, mainly because Harry and Ron sought after my time, seeing as I hadn't spent much of it with them lately due to planning. It didn't once cross my mind that things wouldn't go how I'd foreseen them to, because I didn't know anything of what the other teachers would be doing. I was blissfully unaware of the Potions fiasco that would take place.

Then this morning, it was finally time, I was ecstatic as I rushed down to the teacher's table and sat in waiting for the other's to arrive. Luna had been the first person other than me to get down into the Great Hall, Dumbledore arriving shortly after. The hall slowly filled up, and I walked down the table handing out time tables to each of the students and professors who sat at the table with red and gold.

Thing started off swimmingly, up until now that is. Lunch time. Fred and George had identical smiles on their faces when they were walking into the Great Hall for lunch. Ones I'd seen far too often that said, "Something _big_ is about to happen." Apparently part of their 'curriculum,' if you could even call it that, was that the students had to carry their finished vials of potions with them throughout the day.

In synch with the food appearing on the tables, there was a burst of potions exploding bright colors onto each student. Which was admittedly quite hilarious at first, though once students figured out they couldn't get the colors _off,_ the chaos started. They started a fight of colors and it was up to us teacher's to put a stop to this.

I let out a sigh and sent a cold glare at Fred and George, who stood with smirks on their faces, happy with all that they'd done. Some students were still, most didn't get into the fight or join the commotion. I didn't know Luna had been paying such close attention until she whispered into Ginny's ear. What I heard Ginny say was probably the best thing about today.

" _ **Detention for all of you!"**_


	2. A Little bit of Luck

House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 1122

Category: Additional

Prompt(s): 1. Finding his/her familiar

Addition: Written in First Person

* * *

I stood looking out at the gorgeous mountains that were in front of me. Luscious and green, covered in trees, and if you looked hard enough you could see the peak covered in snow. There was a river to the side of the mountains, inhabited by fish and other unknown, mysterious, and possibly dangerous creatures.

We had been here before, my family and I, to one of our many vacation homes, which was located in a wizarding village nearby. That's where I'd stayed the night before, actually, it was quaint and everyone knew each other, some families more respected than others. Mostly purebloods lived here, gathered down at the lake to cool off and enjoy their summers before going back to their jobs or, if they were younger, before returning back to Hogwarts for the year.

I knew for a fact that the Potter family had a home here - they weren't as respected as my family, yet when we holidayed here at the same time as them my older brother, Sirius, would often run off and spend his time with their only son, James. I let out a sigh, figuring I'd start my trek through the forest that was near the bottom of the mountains. Dense and unforgiving it didn't hold the same welcoming beauty as the mountains or the river, it held a more dangerous beauty to it, it was almost entrancing. Yet, _this_ was the place I would find my familiar. I shouldn't be surprised, after all, everyone in my family had found their familiars here.

It was comical to say the least, when Sirius had turned fourteen last year and gone off to find his familiar, he'd been jovial about it, going with the Potter boy to find out which animal would choose them. He'd been gone for a week, James Potter coming back two days earlier with an owl perched on his shoulder. When Sirius had returned, however, the animal was not something as _ordinary_ as an owl.

How could it be? This was Sirius Black we were talking about, the only member of our family to get sorted into Gryffindor. I guess we shouldn't have been shocked when he came home with a lion cub trotting after him, a beaming grin on his face as he went to the shops and bought it a golden collar. He'd named it Leo. Leo was loyal to a fault, though I suppose familiars _have_ to be. I could only hope my familiar was as loving and loyal as Leo.

It was something I could clearly remember, my mother's lecture before I left that morning, "Regulus, if you come back with a Lion you _will_ be disowned." I had nodded, something telling me it was fine, I wouldn't come home with a lion because fate wasn't _that_ cruel.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a twig hitting my face, annoyed that I had brushed it out of the way, only to see a gorgeous clearing in front of me. I had wanted to continue on my way, but something about this place just called out to me. I figured taking a break couldn't hurt, besides, who in their right mind would pass up on looking at the beauty of my surroundings?

There was a pond in the middle of the clearing, frogs, turtles, and fish swimming around underneath the surface of the crystal clear water. Lily pads resting delicately on the surface of the water, white lotuses rested on top of the green leaves. There were flowers of all sorts surrounding the clearing, making it seem almost like a meadow with their abundance.

Yellow buttercups, purple pansies, red poppies, and all other sorts of gorgeous flowers were all clumped together. It was as if they were all friends, happy with where they were, content with their glorious habitat. All of this was telling me to wait there for a while, almost like the flowers were saying everything would work itself out.

This forest was magical, so I presumed that waiting was the best thing to do, and that everything would be explained soon. I laid back and looked up at the sky, smiling contentedly and closing my eyes. Here in this place I could forget all of my worries.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I felt something wet on my face, but in my half awake state I couldn't tell what it was, I just knew that it _definitely_ wasn't rain. I opened one eye to see a pair of big brown ones staring back at me. The wetness stopped and it was only moments later that I realized this animal had been licking me. I stood up and took one look at the animal, knowing it was my familiar.

Of what I'd learned about familiars before coming here I could tell that this little animal was my familiar. You were supposed to feel a connection with the creature, and I definitely felt a connection. The animal would be drawn to you, follow you around, walk around your feet, and this creature was bounding around happily. There wasn't much else to say except that I just _knew_.

It was a beagle, it had floppy ears and adorable brown eyes. I let a smile flood over my face at the sight of the little creature bounding around near my feet, tail brushing the flowers without the dog's will. My brows furrowed as I sat down again, wondering what I would name this little guy. My mind, admittedly, wandered and I could only focus on how lucky I was. It hadn't even been a day that I spent in the forest and yet I'd already found my familiar, I, Regulus Black, had shown up Sirius Black for once in my life, meaning my parents would be proud, another thing I was lucky for.

An idea came to me seconds later, and I officially had a name for my familiar. I started my trek home, slightly saddened at the fact I would have to be leaving that lovely little clearing. Though I suppose I would always have the possibility of coming back next vacation. I smiled as I caught sight of the Black Family vacation home. I walked up the hill, making sure the beagle was following after me before knocking once.

I heard footsteps, a sign that someone, most likely my mother, was rushing to open the door. The door flew open seconds later and she stared in confusion at me. It hadn't even been a day, I was luckily back for dinner, and I could tell she hadn't expected this. She looked down at the beagle circling my feet and raised one eyebrow questioningly.

" _ **This, mother, is Lucky."**_


	3. Not the person I'd thought I was

House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 702

Category: Additional

Prompt(s): [Prompt] Temporary Amnesia

Addition: Discovering you're not who you thought you were.

Year: Head

* * *

She laid in the baby-blue hospital bed quietly, trying to figure out who she was and why on earth she was there. Her mind kept being drawn back to a gorgeous face framed by curly black hair, her mind screaming at her to just _remember_. So she tried her hardest to, because maybe this woman would bring back some sense of who in Merlin's name she was. Maybe it would bring back some vital memories.

 _Bella._ The voice in her head kept repeating, growing louder and louder the more she tried shutting it out. It was annoying, and more importantly it was making it almost impossible for her to concentrate on who the woman was. Eventually she gave up and listened to the voice, trying to find out who this Bella was so that maybe the voice in her head would just shut up and she could get back to finding out who the woman with curly hair was. She thought and thought, trying to remember a Bella, her mind brought her back to the woman with the captivating, and almost hypnotizing, gaze. The woman with the bittersweet smile, one that was almost like poison.

Memories came slowly trickling back with the knowledge of who Bella was, _she_ was a witch, though not the green kind with warts on their noses. She was in a house called Gryffindor, a house that Bella, who was Slytherin, absolutely despised. She and Bella were in a relationship, they loved each other, and - and - the memories trickled slower now, she couldn't finish the old memory because the rest of it just wasn't there. She fought against the panic. Bella was on the dark side of a war, and _her_ name was Alice.

Alice tried putting the other pieces of the puzzle together for herself. She was pure-blooded, obviously, or Bella wouldn't have been dating her, and she was almost certain she had joined her lover and become a Death Eater. Yes, that sounded right, why else would she be in a hospital? It _had_ to have been a mission gone wrong. She had hit her head and forgotten some important memories, and when she was finally released from this blasted bed she would be welcomed back to the headquarters with open arms. Alice would see Bella again - Bella who was sure to be relieved that she was alright.

One thing that didn't make sense was her mother, her lovely mother who kept visiting day after day, telling her how it was such a shame what had happened. One particular thing she had said stuck out in her mind.

"It's alright though dear, Neville is safe and sound."

Who on earth was Neville? And who was this man her mother kept talking about, her husband? No, her mother must be lying. She was with Bella, she didn't want to marry anyone but Bella, right? Time was passing, she was sure of it but she didn't know how much time had passed. Then her mother brought in Neville, and _everything_ came back. Her morals, her fight with Bella, their break up. Meeting Frank, having her son, Neville, and, finally, being tortured.

She let out a scream for the pure agony in her soul that she felt, now released into the world. Her son's eyes widened in horror - she was certain he thought it was him she was afraid of, but she couldn't comfort him right now. None of this made sense; it didn't match up at all with anything she had put together; she wasn't what she had believed yet she _knew_ the new memories, the ones of her later life, were the only thing worth trusting.

They were declaring her insane, diagnosing her with a very serious case of terminal amnesia. Alice couldn't bring herself to tell them that she remembered, that she wasn't sick anymore. Every single day she pretended she still had amnesia, because remembering was _far_ too painful. The truth was haunting, cold, echoing screams in her mind day and night.

Because it was _Bella_ who had tortured them without remorse that night. So why did it matter if her screams meant the world would think she was insane.

 _ **In truth, she probably was.**_


	4. Road Trip

House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 1453

Category: Additional

Prompt(s): [Genre] Romance

Addition: N/A

Year: Head

* * *

They were just there, not noticed, not getting shouted at. Just passers by, a normal couple, going unnoticed by the general population. Driving past other cars and not getting noticed, laughing and talking, as if they didn't have any other cares in the world. Traveling brought with it this incredible sense of freedom they'd never _really_ felt before, despite however many times they'd felt free, none of those moments could be compared to this.

Sleep was finally attainable, the calm and quiet that came before it was something that didn't seem dangerous anymore. No longer was there a threat they had to watch out for, a foe that could lurk around every corner, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They were finally without worries, and it was absolutely glorious.

It was just the two of them, in a maroon car, exploring a country that was simply stunning. The brunette boy with glasses that were resting lopsided on his face, a blissful smile lighting up his features as he drove along the highways and back end roads of a state he couldn't remember the name of. His redheaded lover smiling as if there was no tomorrow, cracking jokes that made them both laugh uncontrollably. It was simple, and for once that was a good - no, great thing. They were happy, and that fact in itself was incredibly exhilarating.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley weren't used to this incredible simplicity, but they welcomed the change with open arms. It was incredibly different being in the United States, it was nothing like anything they'd ever experienced back in Britain. It was beautiful here, calm and quiet, their road trip having this peaceful serenity about it that made them both light up. It was lovely, filled with romance and unexpected friendships.

They'd started out in Virginia, apparating into a back alley and setting off to buy a car. They bought it within a day, the maroon beauty they were driving, it reminded Ron of his father's car a bit. That was enough for Harry, and so they got it and set off on this wild adventure. Dropping a marker onto a world map they'd gotten at a rest stop in order to figure out where they'd travel to next.

As came with all crazy ideas, there had been loads of skepticism from their friends and family. Hermione and Ginny, were the first to warm up to the idea, they themselves understanding the need to just get away for awhile. Hermione had taught Harry how to drive, Ginny giving them all they needed to know about the laws and regulations that came along with the new country. Neville had been a help in that too, having an incredibly vast knowledge of the United States. He had actually been the one to suggest it in the first place, he had a relative in the Ministry there, who gave him all the information he'd need to know.

It was an amazing thing when the timid man had explained to them that the U.S. Ministry hadn't informed it's people of the situation with Voldemort. They'd kept the witches and wizards of America blissfully unaware of the danger that could have been looming over their heads. All they knew of the war and Harry Potter, was that Harry had a scar, had defeated Voldemort, and saved the world. That was it, all the details that had been shared.

That meant the pair could relax and not worry about being recognized as they traveled. It made sightseeing so much better. Virginia's Carnival was amazing, the first thing they'd gone to, as a Carnival was something Harry had always wanted to see. They found themselves laughing in the bright neon lights that lit up the area, that was the first moment they realized they were free. Harry couldn't help but notice how bright Ron's brown eyes were under all the lights. He had flushed as he forced himself to look away.

Their feelings for each other grew as they went through each state, and since Hermione and Ginny had decided dating wasn't for them right now, there was no reason for either boy to try and stop the feelings. It was amazing, when they'd shared their first kiss under stars on top of what they were told was 'The Space Needle' in seattle. That night their trip went from a trip between friends to a trip between lovers.

Ron noticed as they continued on their trip, passing through Washington and Oregon on their way to California, that the world seemed so much more vibrant when you were in love. The bed was warmer now that they shared one, the nightmares even less frequent than before as they had each other to scare them away. The food tasted better when you had someone to share it with. And the little moments that were just the two of them, together, were amazing.

They were more open, they even went to a festival, that was apparently for those in relationships like theirs, though neither could remember the name of it. All they knew was it was full of rainbows and happiness, kisses they shared there felt more special than anywhere else. Harry and Ron were happily in love, they wondered faintly if the others would mind. Relief set in as they got a reply to the letter they'd sent, telling them how much they deserved this, to relish every moment.

Months were passing as if they were days, both feeling as if they were drunk on this love they had now come to cherish, the time passing quicker than if they'd ignored what they had. Florida was amazing for them, the culture promoting all sorts of love and having such a wide range of cultures. They blushed more there than anywhere else, as they had gotten countless people coming up to them just to say they made a nice couple. It was thrilling to not have their choices being judged in a negative way.

Fall and it's vibrant colors had come and gone with the blink of an eye, the piles of leaves they jumped in, and pumpkins they carved now just distant memories. Winter too was almost done, the bare trees would soon be bearing new leaves, flowers too would soon start to bloom. New years was coming up and they only had one state left to go to. One Hermione had been to thousands of times, a place she said was absolutely gorgeous. New York City.

Harry decided the last night of their trip, as snow started to fall, and all the muggles in Times Square counted down, that he would propose. He didn't want what they had to end along with this adventure, if anything he wanted to have more adventures in the future that would be _just_ like this one. He got down on one knee, ignoring the cold that was trying to seep into his bones, focusing instead on the warmth that was forever present in his heart. As the clock struck midnight he proposed, as people cheered for the start of a new year, Harry hoped for the start of an almost new life.

Ron said yes, to both of their surprise, it made the perfect ending to an absolutely perfect journey. Hermione joked, as they returned and announced their engagement, that they had traveled so much that picking a wedding location shouldn't be too hard for them. The two blushed beet red, laughing along with everyone else. As amazing as it had been to get away, there was nothing like home, nothing like family.

Maybe, Harry guessed, that was why everything seemed better after he and Ron had gotten together. Because he had just a little bit of family with him, a little bit of something real and pure and true that he could hold onto. He'd never really had that before. Eventually it was spring again, flowers were blooming, trees were no longer bare. It was different than any spring they'd ever had before. There was just a little bit more love in the air this time around.

Ron and Hermione had spent the rest of winter planning the wedding, making sure every last detail was perfect. And now there they stood, in a small church in Virginia, saying their vows and making ensuring that this love would be everlasting. After all his time they'd spent waiting for this moment, it had finally arrived. They shared a kiss more special than anything, the most important kiss of their entire lives, under the altar surrounded by friends and family. They smiled and laughed, knowing one thing for certain.

 _ **They couldn't wait to start a family of their own.**_


	5. To Love and Have Lost

House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 1999

Category: Additional

Prompt(s): [Genre] Mystery

Addition: N/A

Year: Head

Medieval AU with hint of magic still

 **Warning: Characters are OOC pertaining to their roles in the mystery/their title in the palace.**

* * *

The King lay still in his bed, his eyes closed peacefully. If one didn't look too closely they might have thought he was merely sleeping, however, when you looked closer you'd notice the small things that would clue you in to reality. His chest wasn't moving up and down like it should during sleep, his skin icily cold to the touch. Harry Potter was dead. His sobbing wife, Ginny, lay at the end of his bed, crying her heart out, her eyes red and puffy. She was still in her nightclothes, vibrant red hair messily splayed out in front of her as she cried.

The children stood in the doorway horrified. The youngest child, and only daughter, Lily Luna stood with wide eyes and hands over her mouth, tears dripping silently down her face. Everyone agreed that at fourteen she was far too young to lose a parent. She looked almost the spitting image of her mother, mirroring everything, even the grief that her mother was feeling.

Her brother Albus stood in the doorway with a confused and grief stricken expression. Her other brother James stood with a stony expression on his face, seeming to not want to betray any emotions at all. He was eighteen, yet even _he_ was too young to lose a parent.

A week later and the King still lay there, healers from out of town using charms to keep his body perfectly preserved. Lily snuck into the room, where nothing had changed at all, not even the flowers that lay on his bedside table with a note attached. She decided then and there, as she searched through the room trying to find any sign of who could have killed her father, that _she_ would be the one to figure out who was the murderer.

This of course had to start with investigation, of people and the castle alike. She decided people would be easiest to start with, and so she began. Lily started with her mother, who had calmed down significantly since the incident and gave her a small smile.

"Where were you that night Mum?" She had tried to sound as firm and final as possible, yet her mother just smiled wryly. A minute of silence passed. Lily cleared her throat, her mother's gaze snapping down to her own, almost as if she'd dazed off for a second.

"Hmm?"

"Where were you?" Her mother looked up to the side, hesitated, and then finally gave her an answer.

"I was out searching for a maid to get me some water, didn't ring the bell because I didn't want to wake your father." Ginny had said it with an air of soft finality. Lily knew that tone all too well, and thus she left, she had an answer anyway. She then headed off towards James and Albus' room, because surely they would answer. Each claimed that they were sleeping. She jotted it down in her sketchpad, thanking them and moving on.

It was nearing dinner time, thus she reckoned she would only be able to interview one more person before calling it quits for the day. She decided on Cho Chang, a maid who was close to her parents and worked in that section of the castle most often. The maid was in her room, sitting and writing on parchment. It was a recipe for a new brew, something she'd been working on for ages she claimed.

"Where was I that night? I was cleaning the ballroom and preparing for the upcoming ball, speaking of I should probably go set up decorations." And with that the raven haired maid was gone, leaving Lily alone. The redhead smiled, at least now she could check the maids room. She didn't find much, only letters to her husband, Cedric, and a book on flowers and their meanings. The teen left, her heels clicking down the hallways as she made her way to the dining hall, mind only on the task at hand. She sat near the Royal Advisors, who were also close to her family. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy, the only three advisors in the castle were all sat in hushed conversation.

" _I can't believe the meeting was a bust."_ Whispered Hermione.

" _Yes, the King's death really through a wrench in things"_ Replied Draco through gritted teeth. Lily stopped listening to their conversation after a few more minutes, gathering only that the meeting had been the night of her father's murder and nothing more. That meant they couldn't have done it, she realized, jotting it down in her sketchpad with a smile. She decided maybe if she followed them after dinner she would be able to gather more information, they were very knowledgeable after all.

They walked down the hallway and, oblivious to the fact that the redheaded girl was following them, began talking loudly.

"Who do you think could have killed him?" Asked Ronald.

"My suspicion is that it was his firstborn." Draco replied, with an icy tone.

"He _would_ become King if that were to happen." Hermione said, in agreement with the blonde's hunch. Lily stopped in the hallway, eyes wide and face white because what if they were right? What if that's why he was nervous when talking to her? What if he'd killed their father in order to take the throne? She asked around more, asking if anyone had seen him that night.

"Prince James? I saw him heading towards the North entrance in a rush, he was meeting someone I think," Luna, a maid in the castle, said, an airy smile on her face as she left to go help in the kitchens. Lily's mind swirled as she climbed into bed that night, she would confront him the next morning. One thing was for sure though, nothing was making any sense.

The next morning everything was ten times worse. James was dead, the same way his father was, laying up at the sky. A girl from the village cried just as Ginny had, at the foot of his bed. She looked up as Lily entered, the first one to enter the room since Ginny had.

Lily asked her questions about that night, figuring maybe this girl would know.

"He was out visiting me, he didn't want anyone to know and - and -" The girl broke down, no more words to say after that. That's when Lily noticed something odd, flowers on the bedside table, black roses, the exact same as the one's on her father's table. She hurried over and inspected the note that was attached.

' _Getting in the way is not ok.'_

Lily's eyes widened as she ran back to her father's room, bursting through the doorway to find the black roses on his table no longer wilted. She mentally slapped herself because how could she have missed this? She looked at the note attached to the roses.

' _Those who accuse without reason, know absolutely nothing about treason'_

The note was confusing, the only people she could think of commiting treason were those not in the royal family. She sighed, his note made no sense at all. She went out into the garden to find the ground's keeper, Dean Thomas. Surely he would know about flowers, maybe even know what the black roses meant.

"Sorry Your Highness, I have no idea, though I'm sure Miss Chang would. You should ask her, she took up gardening and became entranced with flowers after the death of her husband." Lily looked at him curiously.

"Her husband is dead?" Dean nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so, good man Cedric was. Great stable boy, did his job perfectly. He got wrongly accused of treason though, they sentenced him to death the next day." Lily let out a sigh, that didn't sound like her father at all. Sentencing someone to prison, and it was such a shame too, he sounded like a great person. She wasn't even sure her father was in charge of sentencing people to death, now she thought about it.

"Who did?" He looked at her questioningly.

"The council of course, a bunch of lying thieves the lot of them." Lily thanked him and left before he could start ranting, she needed to piece this all together because nothing was making any sense. She went up and knocked on Cho Chang's door, it cracking open, though no one was inside. She was about to step out into the hallway, as she had checked the room again to find nothing but the letters to her husband and the book on flowers. Lily heard footsteps, however, and decided against it.

"How do you suppose we'll pull this off, Ronald? We couldn't manage it all those years ago how do you suppose it'll work now?"

"I don't know Hermione, we'll have to talk to Draco, he's the one that's planned it all out."

"What if it happens again? We were lucky the stable boy took our fall last time, if it happens again we're all dead!" There was a loud shush and the two council members moved on down the hall. Leaving Lily with wide eyes at what she'd just found out.

The council had been responsible for the death of Cedric, they'd been who'd really committed treason. Her eyebrows drew together, but that still didn't answer the question on who had killed her father and her brother. The council had an alibi, they were at a meeting.

That night Lily sat in her bed, trying to put all the puzzle pieces together. She tried thinking of all she'd learned today, the roses, the notes, the council's betrayal. She thought back further, almost skipping over the things that seemed perfectly in place. It didn't make sense, but then again, if she thought a little bit harder, didn't it? Everything suddenly clicked.

She ran down the corridors, rushing into Albus' room, grabbing him and taking off down the hall towards their mother's room. Her red hair flew behind her as she skidded around the corners, trying to make it to the room on time. She had to tell her mother.

Lily slammed open her mother's bedroom door, seeing Cho Chang standing over her mother with a surprised look on her face, and a bottle in her hands. Ginny sat up quickly in her bed, panic in her eyes at the loud noise. She looked at Cho in confusion, then back at her daughter.

Before Lily could explain Cho made a break for it, trying to get out of the room as fast as possible, most likely hoping to evade capture. Albus showed up right on time, with a knight next to him, stopping the maid and holding her captive.

"What is going on?" Shouted Ginny, staring at her surroundings with alarm and confusion. Lily tried to think of how to answer, because how would she explain how she'd glossed over the key clues she'd found, she couldn't just say she'd passed them off as normal. After all, who writes letters to a dead husband? Cho was the only person who had been personally wronged by the royal family, and was also the only one who knew extensively about flowers, and would be likely to mention treason. Lily decided to go with the easy answer, however.

"She's a brewer, that's how she knew how to quietly kill Dad. She didn't have to buy poison she could just make it." That seemed to be enough for Ginny, though her eyes told Lily they would talk more about the full story later. Cho was sentenced to death, and Lily told her mother everything that she knew. The council ended up getting caught and got life in prison.

Months passed without another incident, Ginny had found another husband. Albus too had found love, in the very knight who had helped him capture Cho. Lily was happy and the kingdom was better now. The new council members actually did their job correctly, the kingdom ran smoother. The people were happier.

 _ **All was well.**_


	6. Damsel in Distress

House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 885

Category: Additional

Prompt(s): [Emotion] Distress

Addition: Coping with mental illness

Year: Head

* * *

Her chest was tight with worry and stress - that was a feeling that was something constant in her life now. The anxiety and panic that welled up inside did not go away for even an instant. Not even a millisecond went by that she wasn't scared out of her mind. She was distressed and she didn't like the feeling but it wouldn't leave her alone, she couldn't outrun it, couldn't escape it. That feeling, the one made of of stress and anxiety, was made even worse by the thoughts that were jumbled in her mind, not a single one distinguishable from another. Her thoughts were like colors that were all blurred together, instead of having single, solid ones. They twisted and swirled, caused her to feel nauseous one second and terrified the next. Not to mention they were loud. It was utter chaos, a battle in her mind with screams and shouts that she couldn't make out, her mind becoming even more fragmented than it had been before.

The monsters said she had amnesia, or that's what they classified it as, that it wouldn't go away and she would never remember anything from her past. That only added to the distress, because - wasn't this bed all that she'd ever known? Weren't these walls and this room all that made up her memories? Wasn't this all the past she'd ever experienced in her life? Was it once different, was there a past she didn't know of? These questions swirled and caused bile to rise up in her throat, the nausea and stress eating away at her.

Two of the monsters visited her all the time, though they didn't wear white coats like the others. They were odd, different, she had mixed feelings about things that were different. The first one was tall and wore odd clothing, very different from those in the white coats. Sometimes it was purple and ruffly, other days it was orange and spiky. Its voice sounded warped but brought her familiarity and comfort, so she decided she wasn't scared of that monster too much, the one that called her 'Alice'. The monsters in coats said everyone had a name. Maybe hers was Alice.

The second monster was smaller, its voice was terrifying and its face was the scariest of all the monsters. Its clothes weren't as odd as the first one's, though it _was_ odd in its behavior. It didn't put it's arms gently around Alice like the first one did, or offer soothing words, didn't give off warmth and comfort. It was hesitant with its moves, slow with them, too slow for Alice's liking. Such a different pace from the vigorous turmoil in her mind. It was different from what she knew, and she was sure that couldn't be good. She screamed whenever it neared her; she didn't want to see it, didn't want to hear its choked cries anymore because they were too frightening.

This second monster made her heart race, her mind go into a frenzy, made her shut down until she was a screaming, sobbing mess on the floor. It was awful, horrid, she felt guilt and terror at the same time when the little monster was around, emotions mixing and swirling, like a giant wave crashing over her. She decided she didn't like that monster, the one who called her 'Mum'. Because that wasn't her name, even the ones in white coats confirmed that. She was Alice, not Mum.

They said she was insane, explained that she saw the world differently than she was supposed to. That her reality was different from the rest of the world's view on things. She saw things in a way that terrified her for no reason, they said, as she shook in terror, and that her condition would only get better with time. She didn't believe them, though, because - why would she see things the same way as monsters? Monsters with terrifying masks, and oddly coloured, badly scarred skin. They tried to look in her eyes, tested her heartbeat and made odd faces at her. It was all a blurring, horrible experience, adding to the pandemonium inside her mind, because she was sure that wasn't something normal people did, people like her. Normal people didn't look in each others eyes, or put cold metal on others chests to test for a heartbeat, she was sure of that. She had just yet to find others who were like her, who were normal.

Sometimes, she hoped it was all just a nightmare, that she would be able to scrunch her eyes tight, open them and it would all be gone. All the pain, and worry, anxiety and distress. Or that she'd go to sleep at night and she'd wake up in her bed without the terrifying faces that constantly plagued her days and filled even the pleasantest of her dreams. However, after many days, maybe even weeks; how many truly passed she couldn't tell, she came to a shocking, worrying, and downright horrifying conclusion. One that shattered her mind even furthur, sunk her heart into the pit of her chest and made the panic rise again and again. No matter how hard she tried, how much willpower she showed, how much perseverance she expelled, she would never be able to escape the monsters.


	7. Quidditch Enthusiast

House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 1062

Category: Additional

Prompt(s): 1056-1065 words, must be related to Quidditch in some way

Addition: Specific word count as listed below with prompts

Year: Head

* * *

Luna Lovegood hadn't ever been that interested in Quidditch, the sport not the most intriguing thing. At least not to her. She'd always been more fascinated with magical creatures. Besides, she wasn't athletic in the slightest, so she figured it would be silly to be obsessed with Quidditch. Or _any_ sport she wouldn't be able to play.

At Hogwarts she failed getting her broom off of the ground during flying lessons. Not because of a lack of confidence, more so a lack of interest. She honestly couldn't care about flying. Luna still went to all the matches though, they weren't _that_ boring.

Everything was different, however, after she met Ginny Weasley. The red haired Gryffindor who was kind beyond belief. Luna could vividly remember when they'd first met in the library. It was a surprisingly cold day, considering summer wasn't technically over yet. Ginny had walked up, red hair draped over her shoulders, as she sheepishly asked where the Quidditch team records were. Luna had replied with a vague answer, one she figured would have confused others. But Ginny had actually _understood_.

That was the beginning of their friendship. They'd talked for hours over the books they were reading, at one point Ginny going off on an almost-rant about Quidditch. Luna found herself intrigued. She'd only read about the sport in books, or saw people playing, she'd never heard it talked about in such a passionate way before.

Ginny's dream was to become a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies, or so she'd told Luna. The blonde had to admit, Ginny would be perfect for Quidditch. What, with her quick thinking, agility, and semi-muscular build. She began to try and help the Gryffindor girl with her dreams, they would study nearly everyday in the library.

"Listen to this!" Luna could remember Ginny shouting one winter afternoon in their third year. Her brown eyes were practically glowing as she explained passionately how the snitch was created. Luna listened intently, soaking up every word. She found that, for the first time, she was actually fascinated by the sport.

Perhaps, she supposed, it wasn't completely impossible that she was infatuated with something besides the sport. She supposed she was more intrigued and fascinated by Ginny than Quidditch, not that she would tell the other girl that. The more she got to know the Weasley girl the more she found this to be true.

Ginny was like nothing Luna had ever experienced, like no one she'd ever known. Ginny Weasley was like fire, bold and bright. Burning with determination and passion, looking out upon the world with such a curiosity. She was kind and charismatic. Luna decided she would be interested in whatever Ginny wanted to talk about, because she was interested in Ginny.

Luna was terrified in her fifth year. Ginny wasn't owling during the summer, as no letters arrived with the clumsy family owl. No parchment filled with tales of the adventures that Ginny had experienced. Luna found herself missing the other girl's messy scrawl and the doodles that filled the pages. Most were of Quidditch, a sport Luna found herself missing in these war-stricken times. Most of all, she missed Ginny.

Being back at the castle was no better. Death Eaters invaded, took over almost all the classes, and Quidditch was practically banned. Luna and Ginny shared a dorm, no one noticing the fact that one Ravenclaw was missing from the dorms each night. Eventually sharing a room moved to sharing a bed, both seeking comfort from nightmares that plagued their minds.

And then the war was over, and Luna could remember looking through rubble and over the dead bodies. Bracing herself as she rounded each corner, not wanting to see Ginny's face lying pale and lifeless among so many others. She heard sobs after entering the Great Hall. Luna could vividly remember the feeling of terror and panic that gripped her heart as she saw Ginny's family sobbing. They surrounded a body, and Luna had feared that it was Ginny's.

She didn't want to think about what her life would be like without the woman she loved. The woman she'd met first as a girl, back in the library all those years ago, when the only worries they'd held were about Quidditch. It was painful to think that the passionate person she'd grown so attached to could be gone. Unmoving somewhere. Relief filled her when she realized Ginny wasn't the one dead.

Ginny wasn't dead, just broken.

Luna had cradled the redhead in her arms, as they sat in the Great Hall staring at her brother's dead body. Nights upon nights after that, and Ginny still cried herself to sleep. Luna could do nothing more than support her, as she tried to put herself back together. The blonde could remember wondering faintly if Ginny would ever return to the independent, Quidditch-loving woman she'd first met. She swore she'd love her no matter what.

Pieces were slowly coming back together, however, as the months dragged on and on. Luna remembered when Ginny first took out her broom again, sitting behind Luna as they casually flew around the Burrow. From then on things only began to get better and better. Luna could remember the moment passion began to burn bright in Ginny's eyes again.

"I'm going to try out for the Holyhead Harpies." She'd stormed into Luna's room, which was technically both of theirs. They'd never been able to sleep without the other since the war. Determination dripped off of her words, her eyes burning with a passion Luna hadn't seen in a while. All she'd done was smile and pull out a Quidditch book. Trying to prepare her now girlfriend, for the tryout.

Now they sat, a week later, anxiously waiting for the post to arrive. It would tell Ginny if she was accepted or rejected. The red-head was pacing nervously, Luna watching in semi-amusement as her girlfriend mumbled to herself. A crashing of the window alerted them that Errol had arrived with mail. The yellow parchment was perfectly folded, the wax seal showing the team's insignia. Ginny opened the letter, Luna watching her face for any signs of what the letter held. There was shock there, as Ginny looked Luna in the eyes. A smile broke out on her face for the first time in what seemed like years.

" _ **I got in!"**_


	8. Happy Birthday

House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 1022

Category: Additional

Prompt(s): [Event] A birthday

Addition: _A happy occasion_

Year: Head

* * *

Charlie Weasley wasn't exactly what you'd call a normal person. He was insanely brave, almost to the point of recklessness. He hung out with dragons, traveled the world, and was the farthest thing from an average human being. Which is exactly why his family couldn't quite understand why he'd sent them all birthday party invitations. Especially for a birthday party for triplets, written in careful cursive. It was an oddity for him, despite it being something a completely normal person would do.

Molly was slightly annoyed; why hadn't he told her he had children? She was his _mother._ George was thrilled, just like Arthur and Bill were, because surely whatever this was would be insanely fun to attend. They'd lacked fun for a while, dull domesticity not something they could handle for quite as long as the others could. Besides, Charlie had said he finally understood what the point of rubber duckies were, so Arthur was stoked.

Percy and Ginny were more cautious towards the idea - despite having contradictory personalities and ideas, this was finally something they agreed on. It was honestly quite alarming to them. Because surely he had something up his sleeve, surely something would go wrong. Something was up here, something was out of the ordinary, of that they were almost certain. Though they did feel bad for doubting his ability to be normal for once, it wasn't absolutely absurd of them to do so.

Ron, however, was just glad Charlie hadn't sent them a dragon egg again - as the last time it had happened they'd ended up with the kitchen being near-constantly on fire for an entire week. The time before that they had to hide all their shiny or valuable items from one, who would try and burn them whenever they touched what it thought belonged to it.

Despite this, they all ended up standing outside Charlie's home in Romania, dressed in some of their best clothes, wondering madly if he would let them in soon, as it was sweltering outside. Inside there were thousands of crashes to be heard, spells being cast madly. Arthur wondered why his son was cursing around these children.

"Susan! Susan you get back here and let me put your onesie on you!" was heard from inside, amidst multiple crashes, and muffled swearing. The invitation had said the triplets were turning three, and so Molly assumed maybe her son was just going through what she had with all of her own children. George and Bill were leaning onto each other for support, wiping tears out of their eyes as they laughed hysterically.

"Demitri, no, _no._ That cake is for the party later," a gasp was heard before another crash sounded from outside the quaint little home.

"You wouldn't dare," began Charlie, who they couldn't see through the windows. Though they could all practically invision his stern and slightly affronted face.

"Christian, you're the good one today, don't ruin that now."

Even Percy couldn't hide his smile by now, the laughter and great amusement from all the ruckus drawing their minds away from the almost unbearable heat. Molly knocked, deciding to put an end to this - after all, perhaps she would be able to help him calm the children down. A slightly disgruntled Charlie opened the door, a lopsided smile still taking over his features when he saw them all.

"Welcome!" he shouted, practically dragging them into the lavishly decorated home. Molly looked around in awe, as did the rest of their family, shock taking over at how well he'd done with the decorations.

"We're so glad you could come. Chris, Demi, and little Susie have all been so excited to meet you guys."

Ginny smiled, gesturing for him to lead the way as he almost skipped into the living room. It was draped spectacularly in shimmering streamers, and the cake in the middle of the table was looking absolutely stunning. Though once they looked to the couch, wonder turned to confusion. Molly's face dropped slightly as she stared at the triplets that sat on the couch. She should have known nothing was as it seemed with her son. George's jaw dropped wide open. Ron only grinned widely, looking excited at what was in front of him.

"Charlie dear, you do know that those are…." She trailed off, looking at her second son sympathetically. Wondering if Fred's death, and the effects of the war, had messed with his mind. He only smiled.

"Dragons? Of course I do!" he replied cheerfully.

There, sat on the couch, were three baby dragons, fluttering around in little onesies that Charlie had made just for them. A purple one having an S embroidered on it's onesie, the others having a C and a D on theirs. Bill was curious beyond belief.

"So what's the story behind all of this?" he asked, gesturing around his younger brother's done-up house.

"The mother died before the eggs could hatch and they thought I was their parent, so I decided to just accept the role," Charlie explained, matter-of-factly.

They all couldn't help but stare in shock at his words. They were surprised, though they knew they shouldn't have been. This was something he would _definitely_ do. So they sat down, despite being hesitant at first. They warmed up to the idea quickly.

They laughed more than they had since before the war, had smiles on their faces as they sat at this birthday party that was something so far from normal. They ate cake, and were surprised when the little dragons lined up for Charlie to put tiny party hats on their heads. He'd apparently made cakes for them too.

The family's worries drifted away in those moments. It was hard to worry when a baby dragon in a yellow onesie was trying to knock over your drink cup. Sure, it was insane to them, insane that a member of their family would throw a birthday party for dragons. But they couldn't really blame him because this was his treasure, this was something he was trying to make happy for _everyone_.

 _ **This was his family, no matter how unconventional it may be.**_


	9. Happy Easter (Will you Marry Me?)

House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 1090

Category: Additional

Additional: _A happy occasion_

Prompt(s): [Event] Easter

Year: **Standing in for Year 3**

 **Warning(s): AU-Ish. Drarry.**

* * *

Easter had always been a holiday that Draco Malfoy had absolutely _loathed._ While most children would play outside in the grass, have Easter egg hunts and baskets of candy waiting for them in the mornings, Draco's Easter looked very, _very_ different. In his family's manor Easter Sunday was filled with hours upon hours of getting ready. His mother would slick his hair back so tight onto his head it would give him a headache after only thirty minutes. They would pose for pictures with multiple photographers, his father never being able to decide which one was the best photographer until long _after_ the photographs were taken.

Easter dinner was a quiet occasion in the Malfoy household, his mother would sit far away from his father, and Draco would sit at the end of the table, far away from the both of them. It was upon his father's insistence that they be this way, so detached from each other and yet act as a family. And because of those childhood memories, he'd just never celebrated Easter after the war. It had been two years, and despite his mother's request he hadn't returned either year for Easter, celebrating didn't seem worth it.

Well, until now anyway. Somehow, Draco's boyfriend Harry had convinced him to go to Easter that year, since he always went alone he was trying to convince the blonde to go with him just once. Draco tried to come up with excuses, thousands of them ready at the tip of his tongue, though Harry - having been in a relationship with the stubborn Slytherin for just over a year - had insisted they go together, bashing every excuse that flew out of Draco's mouth.

His reason being that while Draco _had_ celebrated Easter in the past and had awful experiences, he'd never celebrated with the Weasleys. According to Harry, they would be welcoming, they'd invite Draco in and let him participate in their many festivities. Draco was sceptical, but he'd agreed. He couldn't help but be curious after all.

Which is why he was standing outside the Burrow on a cold April day, wearing one of Harry's oversized green sweaters and looking around nervously. His hands were shaking, though not from the cold. No, he was scared and excited at the same time, because this might be a second chance at a _nice_ family holiday, he didn't' want to mess it up. He felt Harry grip his hand a little tighter, looking over at his boyfriend with a small, nervous smile on his face. Perhaps this Easter would be different from the ones in his past, he could only hope he was right.

They knocked on the door, and almost immediately it burst open, a rush of warm air flooding out and onto their frigid faces. Molly enveloped both in a warm hug, Draco surprised at how welcoming she was already being. He wondered faintly if she knew who he was, because surely she wouldn't hug him if she did. Yet she pulled away with a welcoming smile on his face, and he could see in her eyes that she knew who he was. But oddly enough she didn't seem to care. His family had always spoken so badly about the Weasley's, but they seemed so nice and he'd only just arrived.

They walked into the house, Hermione, Ron, and the others Weasley's were staring at him, of that he was sure. But unlike their Hogwarts years, their gazes weren't full of hatred. Instead they were warm and welcoming.

"Come on, we waited on the egg hunt for you guys," came Ron's slightly impatient, yet still lighthearted voice. Harry left Draco's side, walking with his friend group as they moved to the Burrow's back yard. Draco stood awkwardly, unsure if the invitation was extended to him or not. He twisted his hands in his sleeves, looking around slightly, pondering on what he should do next. A hand on his shoulder startled him, and he turned around to see Percy smiling wryly down at him.

"Come on, they won't start the hunt without you," and with that he was dragged into the backyard, his worries forgotten as excitement filled him. He'd never gotten to do an egg hunt, and though he was sure he must have been a little too old for it, he had fun just like the rest of them. He felt at home, something he'd rarely felt before this.

The festivities continued on, a small game of Quidditch, which 'wasn't fair' according to Bill because both Harry and Draco were on the same team. Since both were fantastic Quidditch players, it did tip the scale a considerable amount, but Ginny was on the Holyhead Harpies, so that had to even things out just a little bit. Next they degnomed the garden, upon Molly's insistence that it needed to happen sometime, and what better time than the present. Well, everyone _but_ Draco did that.

Molly invited him into the kitchen with Hermione, and asked if he wanted to help make the Easter Dinner. He'd lit up, because of _course_ he wanted to. Cooking had always been interesting to him, fascinating in so very many ways. They made the dinner, first a chicken dish, then a bunch of sides. It almost reminded him of a Christmas Feast. It was absolutely brilliant.

As she finished up with the food preparations she shooed Hermione and Draco out of the kitchen, the two moving over to Percy's little reading corner to join him. Draco found that the two were extremely knowledgeable about thousands of books, and he spent the rest of his free time before dinner chatting with them about the latest books he'd been reading. It was nice to have a conversation like that without being scolded for the excitement in his eyes, or how he gestured with his hands when he spoke.

Dinner was fantastic too, a wonderfully happy occasion that he would cherish forever. They all spoke with each other, having loud jovial conversations while eating their food. Everyone was warm and happy, and Draco couldn't help but feel the same. The highlight of the night, however, wasn't the dinner, nor the quidditch, not even the easter egg hunt. No, it was when Harry got down onto one knee and proposed. It was, just as Harry said, one of the best Easter's of Draco's life. And as they left the Burrow to get back to their flat, he couldn't help but to agree to being there next Easter.

 _ **He honestly couldn't wait.**_


End file.
